Sometimes, Light Disguises itself as Darkness
by shadowknight121
Summary: AU: Ryousei Lancaster, Fallen Angel/Human hybrid and bearer of the legendary Boosted Gear. At a young age he lost his family, leaving him alone in the world. After years away from Kuoh, he returns, only to find it full of the thing he hates most. After some things happen, he becomes a Devil...and things get interesting from there. No Issei. Slightly OPOC. OCXHarem. Rated M For Stuf
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone. This is going to be my second Fan Fic about the DXD universe. This is, of course, going to take place in an AU, where Issei doesn't exist, but instead a man, more specifically a Fallen Angel/Human mix, is thrust into the devils world after certain things lead to his becoming a devil. A man named Ryousei Lancaster, whose father and mother were killed when he was young. As he grows up in the world, under the guidance of Azazel, he becomes a mercenary of sorts, going on special missions for his Governor. He learns of his Sacred gear at a young age, and receives training from Azazel for it. Upon reaching an appropriate age, he returns home, getting a place of his own. That is when he enrolls at Kuoh, and things get interesting from there. Hopefully you'll give it a chance and enjoy the read. So, thanks for taking a look at this, and hopefully you like it. Will be Rated M for Dark Themes, Violence, Language, eventual lemons and content of a mature nature.**

 **I do not own any characters, aside from my own, or anything from the High School DXD universe, or any other things I may use. Those rights belong to their respectful owners.**

" **Character Speaking** "

" _Character Thinking_ "

* **Actions** *

[ **Ddraig Speaking** ]

[ _Ddraig Speaking to Ryousei_ ]

 **Chapter 1: History Can Be Painful**

Though rare, hybrid children do happen. One such child was Ryousei, the son of a famous Fallen angel and human woman. His hair was the color of the bluest sea, while his eyes were strangely colored, one as gold as the sun, the other as red as blood. The boy was gifted early on in life. Both his parents could sense the power of the sacred gear, Boosted Gear, inside of him. He grew to live a normal life, for the most part. Though he discovered his fallen angel heritage at a young age, he never was afraid to show it off.

"Tuu-san, will my friends like me like this? Can I show them?" The boy had asked, only to be turned down. The mortal world was not ready for such things just yet. The family was housed in a little clearing not far from Kuoh, a small city inside of Japan. It was known for many things, including being the territory of certain…supernatural things. It did not take long for Ryousei to learn of the Fallen-Angel half of his powers, learning to conjure light spears at a young age. Though not nearly as powerful as even a low-class Fallen Angel, it was still a shock for a boy his age to have done. His Tou-san taught him of the history of Fallen Angels, Angels, and Devils. He taught him of the three way war of so many years ago, that had nearly destroyed all three factions. Ever curious, Ryousei had asked many questions about these things. What did an angel look like? Who was Azazel-sama? How could one tell a Devil from an Angel, besides the obvious things. His Tou-san taught him all of this and more. Angels were much the same as Fallen Angels, about with white wings. Azazel-sama was leader of the Fallen Angels group the Grigori, a faction of essentially researchers and leader class Fallen Angels. A Devil would radiate a different energy from an Angel. Angels were beings of goodness and would radiate a holy aura, while Devils were creatures associated with darkness and had a demonic energy. He then proceded to teach the boy to sense the energies of the world, to tell the difference between demonic and holy, draconic and a Youkai. Like this, the years went on, and the boy learned many things.

By age eight, the boy began to wonder what life outside of this clearing was like. His Kaa-chan wanted him in school, but settled for teaching him at least the basics from home. There was rumors of a reconstruction project that was to happen in the city, though it was unknown if this was true or not. While his Kaa-chan taught him the ways of magic, something different from the holy powers at the command of Fallen Angels, his Tou-san taught him the ways of hand to hand combat. In the several months after his day of birth, the boy soon became an expert at minor things like the elemental spells and teleportation circles. His stamina increased as his father put him through a rigorous training regime. The day would begin before dawn with magic and history lessons. Following that, as the sun began to rise over the small little clearing, the boy would be put through an exercise designed to test his strength and stamina. As morning broke into noon, combat training would begin. His father and mother both would train with him, attacking him with a combination of magic and holy powers. He would defend and attack back with the powers taught to him. After the combat training and before dinner, the boy would spend time in meditation deep in the forest, honing his knowledge of everything, and allowing his senses to expand outwards, trying to discern the energy readings of different creatures. As day proceeded back into evening, Ryousei would begin reading up on various things once more, though in this case it was mostly things of the human world, and school subjects like math and social studies and the like.

However, on the night of the American Easter that year, only two months before the boys birthday, something dreadful happened, that would change the fate of Ryousei's world.

* * *

† **Ryousei POV†**

Fire and brimstone is all I could smell. The heat of flames washed my face as I ran around in a panic. My home, the home I had grown up in and had lived nearly nine years of life in, was in flames. My Otou-san and Okaa-san were nowhere to be found. I had gone outside because I had heard a noise, something I was unsure of. As soon as I had gone only a few feet into the clearing, the flames had sprung up around my home. I don't know what had dragged me outside, but something had called to me, had told me to be here. I ran back to my home, fear clear on my face.

" **Kaa-San! Tou-san**!" I cried out, hoping they would hear me above the roaring of the flames. I couldn't see anything besides the orange light. I couldn't hear anything besides the crackling of wood, as the flames consumed the air hidden inside it. I could see…shadows moving within the flames, like something was walking around inside it. Tou-san? Or maybe Kaa-san? I moved towards it, but the flames were too hot. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain, followed by the sensation of flying. I was flying through the air. I hit the ground with a cry of pain.

" **Gough**!" I let out a noise as I hit the dirt, and coughed up a lot of red stuff, mixed with bile. If I was correct…this was blood. My Tou-san had come home one day from his "business" as he liked to call, and had been covered in the stuff, dripping some on the carpet. Kaa-san had been more angry then I had ever seen her that day.

Looking towards my burning home, I saw one of the figures. A man, young by the looks of it, no older than his early twenties, was walking towards me, a smile on his face. The energies coming from him labeled him as a devil. In his hand was a sword of some sort. But…why was he looking at me in such a way? Does he intend to kill me? I don't want to die! Tou-san! Kaa-san! Help me!

" **Heh…looks like the brat survived the flames. What were you doing out here, fallen angel bastard?** " The man said something I didn't quite understand. I wasn't sure who or what he was. He had a suit on, entirely red, and the sword he carried looked dangerous. His hair was the same color as my Kaa-san, an almost navy blue color, but his eyes were as red as the blood that covered his blade. He begins walking towards me, when I hear a voice.

[ _Little one…do you want to live?_ ] The voice asks me. I make a hasty reply of yes back at the strange voice. I have my suspicions, but this voice seems to be inside me, whatever it is, so it should be able to help me.

[ _The cost will be high you kn…_ ] I interrupt it.

" _I'll pay it, whatever it is, I'll pay it!_ " I mentally yell at it as the person gets closer.

[ _Hehehe…very well boy. For the small price of your arms and legs, I will grant you the power to defeat this person…now…PREPARE YOURSELF_ ] The voice tells me, and I feel a sudden shock to my system. I feel rage and anger overtake me, and then suddenly, my vision goes black, and I hear no more. The last thing I can recall is a voice before losing sight of everything, saying something about a "Boosted Gear".

* * *

When I finally awaken, I find myself lying in the dirt. The sky is entering the final stages of night. Beside me is what looks like the contents of a person's stomach. I am covered in…blood. Slowly lifting my head, I look around but see no sign of that person from before. The voice from before seems to be no longer speaking either. Unsure of what to think, I stand and look towards my home. There is nothing left of it…smoldering ruins and ash is all that remains. I can still hear the occasional *pop* as the wood releases air from little pockets. I collapse to my knees, the tears that have been threatening since it all began falling from my eyes, like a small river of sadness. Inside the ruins of my home, I see it. The bodies of my parents, together in their final moments. I let out a cry, more of a roar then anything, as the shock of it strikes home. My family…gone. I had no one else, no one left. My Kaa-sans family had abandoned her long ago, and my Tou-san never spoke of anyone besides his Fallen Angel comrades. The tears wouldn't stop coming, mixing in with snot as my nose began to run with it.

" _Gone, gone, all gone, nothing left._ " I think to myself as images of Kaa-san smiling to us as she cooked dinner, and Tou-san with his arm around my shoulder as we talked about his adventures.

It takes me a few minutes to sense the power behind me, and a few moments more to recognize it as a Fallen Angel. When the tears finally stop, I turn, anger plain on my face. A man stands there, dressed casually and radiating a bad boy vibe. He has dark hair, dyed, or maybe natural, blonde at the front. He looks beyond me, to the remains of my home, a sad look on his face. He seems to pay me no mind, and I think I actually see a tear fall from the corner of his eye.

" **Wh-Who are you? What do you want?** " I ask the man, my voice hoarse, a side effect of the crying I'm sure. He ignores me for a few moments more, simply staring at the smoldering remains of my home.

" **Ryousei…I'm not sure if your father ever mentioned me. I am Azazel, Governor-General of the Fallen Angels…I am sorry** ," He says to me and actually bows. To think, the leader of my father's faction would come here. But what was he sorry for? As I think this, he continues to look at the remains of my home. " **I was…too late. I had heard of strays in the area…but I never thought they would attack here…** " He says cryptic things like this once again. Strays? What is he talking about? What could he mean by it? Is he talking about the devil from before? I had heard they sometimes went rogue from the masters that owned them, thus becoming strays. They would attack everything and anything if it meant staying alive a little longer. Tou-san…

The Fallen Angel comes towards me and crouches in front of me. " **I am…sorry about your family. Your father…was a good friend of mine,** " Azazel says to me. I feel tears filling my eyes once more, and let out a little hiccup before burying my face in the man's chest. He tenses for a moment, I'm sure my actions surprised him, before wrapping his arms around me and gently patting my back. After a few moments of this, I finally look up at him.

" **I…I have no where left. Nowhere to go. Tou-san only ever mentioned his friends, and Kaa-san was abandoned by her family, a long while before I was born…What do I do, Azazel-sama?** " I ask the man, tears still silently falling from my eyes. He stares at me for some time, and then surprise seems to register in his features.

" **Before I answer that…I have to know. How did you survive? Were you not in the house at the time?** " He asks me, but I shake my head.

" **No, Azazel-sama. I had woken up moments before the attack…I had this feeling to go outside, somewhere in the woods. When I reached the spot I felt I should go, I found nothing. So I turned back home…only to find it on fire. I remember…someone coming from the fire. He…tried to kill me** ," I tell him. As my story goes on his eyes go wider in shock. " **As he came towards me all I could think about was living. That's when another voice began speaking to me. It seemed familiar and strange all at once. It had told me that for a price, it could save my life** ," I continue, before pausing for a moment. What had happened after that? I had felt this surge of strength and anger, before blacking out. Had I killed the devil? " **I'm not sure what had happened after that, but when I awoke, I was covered in blood and the man had disappeared** ," I finish, kinda lamely. Azazel-sama seems to think about this for a few moments before speaking.

" **The voice…has it spoke to you since you woke up? Or at any time before now?** " He asks me and I shake my head.

" **Never once before now, but like I said, it seemed…familiar. Like I had known it my entire life, and just now heard it** ," I answer honestly. He seems to think about it for a moment more before nodding his head.

" **Very well Ryo-san. I need to investigate further, but I think I have an idea as to what happened. Would you come with me to my home? I can give you food and shelter. I may not be able to give you the love of your parents, or bring them back, but I can certainly try to do the former** ," Azazel says to me. I begin crying once more but nod my head. He rises from where we are crouched, helping me up with him, before he begins conjuring a magic circle. I take one last glance at the place that was my home, before the light envelops me, taking with it the smoke of my old home.

* * *

† **Azazel POV†**

 _Nine Years Later_

" **You've done well for yourself Azazel. Looks like the boy is doing well. Has he realized that you also have the Hakuryuukou under your care?** " A man asks me. One of the many Fallen Angels under my service.

" **No, the current Sekiryuutei has yet to actually meet the current Hakuryuukou. I've been keeping them both separate from one another since this boy came under my care** ," I respond, looking down into the training arena. The boy, Ryousei Lancaster, was the current bearer of the Sekiryuutei, or the legendary "Boosted Gear". His father had mentioned as such, but I wasn't sure until that day I had met him outside the ruins of their home. But…deep within him I could sense another power, something I had never felt before. It was as if the boy had two sacred gears residing within him…but such a thing wasn't possible…was it? Well if there was another one within him, it had yet to show itself. I had kept up with the boys training, increasing it as the years went on. By the time he was fourteen, the boy had asked me to be sent out on a mission to help me, something that had led him to a den of stray devils. He had discovered the power of his Sacred Gear through training, confirming to me the power of Ddraig inside it. After the fight against the Strays, he learned to use its balance breaker, becoming one of the youngest wielders to my knowledge to obtain it. After achieving it, I continued to send him on missions to hunt strays, increasing the duration he could use it amongst other things. I had sensed…an anger in the boy since that day nine years ago. He held a hatred towards devils unlike one I had ever seen…something to be expected I suppose. They had killed his parents, and since then he had found more and more trying to end his life. I had sent a team to investigate the attack and the reasoning behind it, but in the nine years since, I had still learned nothing. Since then, the territory had fallen from the hands of one devil and into the hands of another.

" **Hmph. Lucky I think. Both are abnormal existences. They are both the strongest wielders I have ever seen. That boy there is relentless and shows no mercy if his opponents are devils. He even seems to…enjoy the killing. While the Hakuryuukou…well, the Hakuryuukou continues to look for stronger opponents to fight,** " The other Fallen Angel says. We watch as Ryousei squares off against his opponents of the day. He had been requesting this more often than not, to be able to fight four or five of my employees at once. Most of the ones he fought only had a single pair of wings, though occasionally I sent someone stronger in to test him. Today it was to be Dohnaseek, and a couple of his friends. They had looked at Ryousei as a freak and a rival since his arrival here. Today, I would allow some of the anger on both sides to flow out.

* * *

† **Ryousei POV†  
**

I walked into the training room, ready for anything. Each day, my lord Azazel threw something different against me. Today would be no different. In the years since my parents death, I had gained a name for myself, and discovered the source of that voice from so long ago.

[ _Are you ready boy? I sense three opponents today_ ] Ddraig says to me. The legendary Sekiryuutei, the one that resides in the Sacred Gear "Boosted Gear". Yes, that was the one who had saved me so many years ago, at the price of my limbs. He had told me afterwards that it was the power of my Fallen Angel half that had kept the draconification from showing, keeping my arms and legs looking like their normal human parts. The field for today's training session is a wide open area. On one side I can see some weaponry, mostly swords and the like. Not all Fallen Angels are skilled with light spears, so some choose to use mundane weaponry. They're usually less effective against devils and the like, something I had discovered in my years of service. After that night, Azazel-sama had taken me under his wing so to speak, training me to use everything to the best of my abilities. I had trained hard, knowing that one day, all of this may give me the chance to avenge my family. I had discovered it was indeed stray devils who had killed them, and that two others had escaped that night. Azazel had cautioned me against wanton slaughter, stating that not all Devils were alike, much like not all Fallen Angels were. There was good and bad in everyone. But that meant nothing to me. My first chance at vengeance had come when I reached fourteen. I had begged and begged Azazel-sama to send me on a mission, anything to get me out of this place that belonged to the Grigori. He had eventually conceded, and I had gone to this place in a far corner of the world. There had been several devils there, mostly low class ones, but it had been no problem for me…not until the high-class one had appeared. Because of the near death situation I had been after fighting him, I had achieved Balance Breaker, and since then had been working to improve it. I had earned a nickname, not only amongst my own fellow members but also amongst devils. They called me "The Blue Assassin"…something I assumed came from my hair, and the fact that most times, people didn't even realize I was there before they were dead.

Before me stood someone I knew. Dohnaseek. Heh…Azazel has a sense of humor. That man had been a constant annoyance to me since the day I had arrived. He consistently called me weak, and unfit to be here due to my human heritage. With him were a pair of his friends, people who assisted in the taunting and insults. Now I got the chance to prove my worth to them…as well as let loose some anger.

" **Begin!** " I hear a voice say, and like that the fight starts. The objective of these training sessions is not to kill, but to disable…though accidents happen.

" **Boosted Gear! Let's do this!** " I yell and hear the satisfactory [ **Boost!** ] answer me as a red gauntlet appears on my left arm. On it are some green gems, as well as some strange markings. Dohnaseek stands across from me, his friends on either side of him. He smirks at me.

" **Time to show you the true power of a fallen angel, Half-Breed!** " He says to me, taunting me. I laugh lightly in return. I conjure a light spear in my other hand, and let my wings out, launching myself into the air. Though I can do this also with the power of my balance breaker, I haven't let it out just yet. Four wings spread out from behind me, something I had earned only recently. Dohnaseeks friends surround me on either side, with him in the front. He hasn't done so much as move a muscle since the "fight" began.

[ _The one on the left is stronger than the one on the right partner. But the other one is quicker. I suspect that man, Dohnaseek, will not fight us until the other two have got a clear advantage_ ] Ddraig says to me. Hmmm, so, he's going to watch for the beginning. Well that's fine by me.

" _Let's make quick work of the other two then,_ " I tell Ddraig, and receive a laugh in return. I look to my right and charge, moving faster than a mortals eye could see. However, this is no mortal I face, and he follows my movements carefully, conjuring a light spear and holding it like a sword. I vaguely notice the other one moving towards the weapons. Ah, so he's not so good with his light powers. As I get closer to the other one, I speak some words and use magic to launch a ball of fire at him. He looks surprised and dodges it at the last moment…just in time to catch my fist with his stomach.

" **Gah!** " He lets out a cry and spittle and bile flies out of his mouth. I feel another surge of power flow through me as my Sacred Gear let's out another cry of [ **Boost!** ]. I swing the light spear I have in my hand across, and he just manages to recover to block it with his own. I begin to push down, forcing him back, before cocking my fist for another strike.

[ _Behind us partner!_ ] Ddraig warns me, and I dodge to the left, just causing the other fallen angel to miss me. In his hands he carries a pike, something that was used to fight against cavalry in medieval times. He frowns as he misses me, and gives chase, while the other one charges in as well. Like this, the fight is on. I am hard pressed for a few moments, dodging when possible, and using the gauntlet on my arm to block when I have to. I get in a few quick attacks of my own, but they are usually blocked. After a couple of moments, I hear the third cry of [ **Boost!** ] and power surges through me once more. With this, I am ready to fight these two. As the one carrying the pike jabs at me, I dodge to the left and snap it clean in two. He looks at it in surprise, before I punch him in the temple, knocking him out cold. He falls out of the sky and hits the ground with a * **thud** *. I then turn my attention to the other one, who is looking at his fallen comrade in shock.

" **Do you yield?** " I ask him. He shakes his head at the same time as I feel a sharp pain in my upper right shoulder. Looking, I see a light spear disappear, and blood begins to pour from the new hole in my arm.

" _So much for no fatal attacks…_ " I think sarcastically. I turn around and see Dohnaseek floating behind me, a smile on his face and another light spear in his hands.

" **Ready to die?** " He asks me, and I smile back causing him to frown. I block the incoming strike from the Fallen Angel, before punch him once, twice, three times. Each hit targets a different area. His Arms go limp from the first two strikes before the third knocks him as unconscious as his comrade. He hits the wall from the force of my punch, before sliding to the ground. I can see a slight dent from the hit I gave him in the wall. I turn to Dohnaseek, who seems a little less sure of things then he was before.

" **You and your friends will never learn will you?** " I ask him, before charging forward, appearing before him. His eyes go wide before I stab the light spear I hold through his thigh.

" **Gah! You…you bastard!** " He shouts at me, before thrusting his own light spear forward. I easily dodge it, and punch him two more times, one in the gut, the other in his ribs.

" **Gufuaw!** " he lets out a sound as he spits up bile and blood. I think I heard a rib or two crack from the force of my punch, and grin in satisfaction.

" **Sometimes, blood isn't everything. Sometimes, training makes you a better person** ," I taunt him, before punching him once more. His eyes roll back as I hit his temple, and flies into the ground a moment before I land.

" **Victor: Ryousei-san** " The voice says once more. I nod in satisfaction, looking towards where I know Azazel-sama will be watching. I hope I've made him proud once again today…He has been like a father to me since that day so long ago. I hope to one day go back there…maybe start life again. Kaa-chan had wanted me to go to school there. Maybe…maybe someday. If only I had known how close that day would be.

 _Two months later_

"… **So, you'll be going to Kuoh, to do some investigations for me. Perhaps just stay there as my acting commander,** " Azazel tells me. Currently we're in his office inside the main Grigori complex. He had just finished explaining to me that some of his…subordinates, had stopped contacting him. He had sent Dohnaseek, as well as a few others, to the area to keep an eye on things there. To my understanding, communications had become…hesitant about a week ago. The ones there had stopped replying as frequently. Azazel-sama expected sabotage…or that the devils in the area had discovered the Fallen Angels in the area and had taken steps. Devils…I would accept this mission simply to have a chance at the Devils. If they were strays…I would eliminate them without hesitation. If not…well we'll see. " **You will go there in disguise, going to the school in the area. I've already taken steps to ensure your enrollment there. Be warned…two of the siblings of Maou's run the place, in a fashion** ," He tells me. Hmph…I wouldn't let that stop me…but that rules out strays. More than likely they had nothing to do with the loss of communication either. Something like attacking Fallen Angels for no reason would be good grounds to start a second war…and no side wanted that.

" **Very well Azazel-sama….I will do as you ask. Is there anything other than the devils I need to be on the lookout for?** " I ask. He shakes his head.

" **No…you may come across them in your travels however. Remember…you're my acting commander there. Be on your best behavior. No vengeance unless it's in self-defense. Also…we've rebuilt your old home for you to live in…and attached a magic circle to a secluded park a little ways away from the School. This way, you can live in peace…and maybe get a sense of familiarity,** " Azazel says to me. My heart skipped a beat at the mention of my old home. I hadn't been there…since that night. I wonder how they restored it. Would it look the same? Or be entirely different from before? Well….I guess I wouldn't know until I got there. I was interested to see it…as well as meet these Maou's siblings.

" **Very well…if there's nothing else, then I will leave right away** ," I say. When he shakes his head, I bow and leave. To think…I would actually return to my home.

[ _This time you're better prepared partner…and I'll be there with you_ ] Ddraig says to me. I nod my head slightly. Yes…I'm ready this time if Stray Devils show up…or anything else for that matter. I had only seen an angel once in all my travels…she had been beautiful. It had been only been for a moment, but she had the biggest chest I had ever seen and her hair was long and blonde. She had smiled at me, before disappearing. I hadn't seen her since, but I had vowed that if the chance came, I would speak to her the next time I saw her. I bow to Azazel and take my leave, my thoughts of places long forgotten. I guess I'll have to prepare for a life of human schooling.

* * *

I arrived at the location of my old home and had to stare in shock. Azazel had told me the place was…different but this was beyond expectations. What stood before me was a mansion. It was at least four times the size of the place we had once owned. I wasn't sure what he was trying to pull by doing this. The place would feel…empty with just me living in it. The entire building supposedly was covered by magic and the Fallen Angel powers to appear invisible to humans and anyone who didn't know it was there. Obviously because I knew it was there I could see it, but the sight of it still surprised me. It had to be at least three stories, and that wasn't including the possibility of a basement or sublevel. I entered, and once more was surprised. Before me was a grand staircase with a carpet that was the same color as the deepest part of the ocean, trimmed in a crimson red. A chandelier hung from the ceiling, made of what looked like pure gold. I wasn't sure what to think as I explored the household. There was three main bedrooms, several guest rooms and that was just the main and second floors. I found a staircase that led to a basement level. Almost the entire floor was dedicated to a training floor. Weights and dummies galore were spread out throughout the room, with almost any kind of weapon you could imagine spread out throughout it. I was more of a fist fighter, what with the boosted gear and all. But I knew the advantage of ranged weaponry, including the bow and arrows and various throwing knives that littered the room. I continued my exploration, finding the main floor equipped with a grand kitchen/dining room. The fridge was stocked to overflowing, with a note saying that it and the cupboards would be refilled each day with food and drink. If there was anything special I wanted, I just had to leave a note on the counter. I couldn't believe it. I would have been happy with a single bedroom house, but Azazel seems to have gone all out on this. I wasn't sure what to think, but I went along with it. I didn't even bother checking the third floor, assured that it had more rooms and bath and the likes. It didn't take me long to find the one that was designated as my bedroom. It had some clothes in it, supposedly the school uniform, consisting of a black jacket, white shirt and black pants. I assumed this was the "winter uniform" that I had heard so much about. I had never actually been to a school, learning much of what I knew through my Kaa-chan and then Azazel-sama and his associates.

" **Well….I guess this is it. I'll be going to the school in the area, for the time being anyway,** " I said aloud. I was sure at least Ddraig had heard me.

[ _Well partner, it should be good for you at least. And if any of those Devils attack us, you always got me to back you up_ ] Ddraig says to me. Hmmm, I suppose that's true. Having finished exploring, I realize it's gotten quite late. I decide now's as good a time as any to head to bed, what with the school day starting tomorrow. After that, I have to do some exploring to try and figure out what's happened to the Fallen Angels in the area. My last thoughts are of my Tou-san and Kaa-chan…and if they could see me now, what they would think.

I awaken fairly early the next morning. I had decided to keep at least some sort of training regime, even if this ended up being only a part time stay. The forest was familiar as I ran through it, and even the air had a familiar smell. I had heard there was some reconstruction done to the area, and that the school I was going to was actually originally an all-girl school, that had only recently aloud males into it. The thought was…exciting to say the least. After my morning training, I grabbed a quick breakfast before entering the portal that would take me to school.

As soon as the light of teleportation disappeared, I found myself in a small park, with a fountain in the center. I admired its beauty for a few moments, before heading to the school. So began day one of my schooling. Almost as soon as I entered the grounds I sensed it…the demonic energy of Demons. Two high-class ones by the feel of things, and several lower class ones.

" _So, two devils and their peerage…well as long as they don't cause me any trouble, I suppose I'll leave them alone,_ " I think to myself. A small smile lights up my face. " _However, if they do cause me trouble…_ " I think, kinda hopeful. If they do cause trouble, I will eliminate them without hesitation. Devils…I have hated their kind since that night many years ago. Despite what Azazel, and some others, had said, I believed them all to be evil and heartless beings. I'm sure they will watch me as much as I keep an eye on them…but I will not be the one to initiate things in this case. As I enter the school, I notice a multitude of eyes on me.

" **Whose that?** "

" **Is he new?** "

" **Damnit! Another handsome guy to rival Kiba-kun!** "

" **I hope you die handsome!** " Some of the voices are less friendlier than others. Heh…I guess no one here has seen a fallen angel before. I must admit, I'm probably not that bad looking. My blue hair is cut short, so as not to get in my way, except for the bangs which stop just above my heterochromatic eyes. I'm wearing the school uniform, albeit with a couple of modifications. I've dyed the white shirt into a navy color, to match my hair. I suppose I'm fairly tall compared to those here, standing at Six and a half feet. Due to the rigorous training I do, my body is tone and fit. I suppose it all paid off after all. If anything, the woman stare at me with everything from admiration to lust, while the men stare at me with envy to downright hatred.

[ _Glad to see you're making friends already_ ] Ddraig says to me. Eh, I can't help myself I guess. After going to the main office, I found my way to the classroom. As I walked, I saw one of the ones I had sensed before, a girl with long, black hair tied in a ponytail. It seems she was considered a pretty popular woman in this school, and was considered one of the four great "Onee-sama's". Within her I could sense…a power other than that of demonic as well, though I couldn't be sure. She had stared at me as I had gone past, but said nothing as she was currently besieged by admirers. As I waited to be introduced to the class, I thought of many things. For instance, where the fallen angels could be. I knew of a church in the area, though I don't think anyone had ever been there in quite some time. Perhaps they were there? I wasn't sure. I heard the signal to enter. I took a deep breath, and walked in side.

" **Class, please welcome Ryousei Lancaster**. **From this day forth, he'll be a part of our class** ," the sensei said. The entire class stared at me for a good few minutes.

" **Hello…I am Ryousei Lancaster, please take care of me from now on** ," I say with a bow. That's when all hell broke loose.

" **Oh my, he's so handsome!** "

" **I wonder if he's single**."

" **Oooo, is he another foreigner!?** "

" **Damnit, go back home bastard!** "  
" **I hope you receive divine punishment or something!** "

" **Screw you handsome guy!** " The words ranged from praise and admiration to downright hatred. Two people in particular stood out amongst the rest, a guy with glasses and shot black hair, and a bald guy. Both of them were staring daggers at me.

" **Oh, Ryousei-san, stay away from those perverts!** " One girl cries out to me pointing at the two in question. They look shocked and angry, but just then the sensei calls for us all to settle down. I take a seat towards the back and near the window. Like that, my first day of school begins.

The day goes by pretty quick. I had seen at least one other devil that day, a girl with long crimson hair that fall down past her shoulders. She had watched me for some time as I walked across the grounds. I had learned her name, as well as the other girls name, was Rias Gremory. The other one was named Akeno Himejima. They, as well as the Kaichou and Fuku-Kaichou, were amongst the most popular girls in school. I assumed that was in part due to their devil charms. I learned the name of the Kaichou of the school was Shitori Souna-sama. The Fuku-Kaichou was known as Tsubaki Shinra-sama. Both of them, as well as the initial two girls were considered my senpais at this school. Should be interesting if we were to interact with each other. These thoughts and more occupy my mind as I make my way back home.

* * *

† **Narrator POV†**

Undenounced to him, four people watched Ryousei as he left the school that day.

" **Who is that boy?** " One girl asked, her hair long and as red as the blood that flows through our veins. Another girl answers, stepping forward, with long black hair and glasses.

" **Ryousei Lancaster, a new student to the school. His records are perfect, never failing a test. Although…that's unsurprising. I'm sure you sensed it Rias,** " The girl says and the one named Rias nods.

" **Yes…a Fallen Angel. But he seems…different than those other ones that have recently come here** ," Rias says.

" **It's because he's not a full blood Fallen Angel. He's only a half Fallen Angel,** " Another girl speaks, her hair long and dark also, but tied into a ponytail. Both Rias and the other girl look at her in surprise.

" **You can tell…ah of course you can. Forgive me, Akeno,** " The girl with glasses says. The one named Akeno just smiles.

" **Of course, Sona-san. No harm done,** " Akeno responds. They then all watch as the figure fades into the distance.

" **Hmmm…something tells me things are going to get interesting around here,** " Rias muses, mostly to herself.

* * *

† **Ryousei POV†**

It's been several days since starting at the school. I haven't made contact yet with either the Devils here, nor the Fallen Angels. I haven't been able to sense the Fallen Angels since arriving, even when I went right up to the church. It's almost as if they're hiding from me, something I find strange indeed. In addition, it seems that though they haven't made contact yet, the Devils have someone tailing me. Every now and again, on my way home from school, I'd catch a glimpse of white. They obviously know what I am, and are keeping an eye on me. It's strange, because while I sense the power of a Devil in this person, I'm also sensing something else…something that is kept hidden. I wasn't worried about it for now, but the thought remained that there was more to this person then meets the eye. A couple of days ago, one of the devils familiars had given me a flyer with a summoning circle on it. Underneath it were the words "Your dream will be granted!" While I had originally wanted to just throw it away, something told me to keep it. Perhaps it was the same intuition that had taken me to the forest that night, but I couldn't be sure.

Distracted by my thoughts, I didn't notice the surge of power at first as I entered the park where the portal to take me home was. While I could easily make my own portal, or walk home, I chose to use this one as it was convenient and out of the way of prying eyes. I knew immediately who this power belonged to, though not why he was suddenly making himself known.

" **Come to die, Half-Breed** ," I hear the voice of him.

" **Dohnaseek…what's going on? Why haven't you been keeping in touch with Azazel?** " I ask the Fallen Angel simply. He stands by the fountain, a few feet in front of me. As I ask him the question he laughs.

" **Keeping in touch with Azazel? You actually believed him when he told you that you were coming here to keep an eye on us?** " He begins laughing again, harder this time. " **Fool…Azazel sent you here to be eliminated! He said as much in his last letter!** " My entire body goes stiff with shock. Eliminated? Why? Why would Azazel do that? After so many years of being under his care, why would he suddenly send me here to die? I…couldn't believe it. I refused to believe it. There's no way that could be true.

" **Wrong, Azazel wouldn't do something like that. He cared for me, just as my father did before him** ," I argue, but this only causes Dohnaseek to laugh harder.

" **Cared for you? You stupid Half-breed, he never cared for you, only the Sacred Gear you had. That's all he cares about any more! Sacred Gears!** " Dohnaseek yells at me. I feel my anger rising, but know that it would not be a good idea to fight here just yet. " **If he truly cared for you, he wouldn't of sent you here** ," Dohnaseek says, and from his back sprout two pairs of black, crow wings. Well…that's new. He must have only recently got the promotion. I sense an increase in power as he forms a light spear in his hand.

" **If you think that just because you're a little stronger than last time you can beat me, your mist…Gough!** " My words are interrupted as I suddenly feel searing pain from both my chest and stomach area. I collapse to the ground, blood pouring from two large wounds in my body. Two Fallen Angel women come and stand next to Dohnaseek. How had I not sensed them before? My consciousness begins fading almost immediately, as I hear Dohnaseek laughing.

" **You think I would have come by myself against the one known as The Blue Assassin? I'm not insane you know. Well, not that it's going to matter anymore,** " He laughs and I hear the sound of flapping wings. I assume he's flying away. Shit…this hurts…bad. Though I have Fallen Angel blood in my veins, we're still not immune to the damage a light spear can do. Not to mention, it seems to have pierced a couple of vital organs. I can see the pool of blood forming beneath me as I'm down on my hands and knees. I drag myself forward. If I can just reach the circle…if I can just make it home. I have medical supplies there.

I barely remember the light enveloping me as I speak the word next to the fountain to take me back. I barely remember appearing on my doorstep and collapsing, blood trailing behind me. I don't remember taking out the sheet of paper.

" _I'm not…ready…to die yet. So if you're….listening…now would…be a good time,_ " I think, looking at the slip of paper. I see the shine of light, and smile, just before passing out. I'm coming…Kaa-chan…Tou-san.

* * *

† **Narrator POV†**

As the light disappeared, two women appeared, standing in the small clearing near the large house. One, with long crimson colored hair, the other with long Black hair tied in a ponytail. Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima. They follow the trail of blood before seeing the fast fading body of Ryousei. Both are shocked at seeing him in such a state. After that first day, they had done some research on him and found out who he was. Though they were still unsure as to why he was here, Rias had sent her familiar to him, in the hopes that maybe he would be interested in becoming a devil. Of course…she never expected this when that had happened.

" **Ara ara, looks like he's in a bit of trouble** ," Akeno says with a small frown, looking at the man. She seemed…troubled.

" **Hmmm, so he called us here. But I'm not sure why he summoned us both. No matter,** " Rias says and begins moving forward. She seems to be in thought for a moment before looking at the fallen man. Taking out a single chess piece, colored as red as her hair, she placed it on his chest. A pawn…it glowed lightly, but nothing happened. She took another piece and another, until eight pawn pieces were laid out on the man's body. Still…nothing happened. Just as she was about to lose hope…something did happen, something neither her nor Akeno were expecting. Seven of the eight pieces began to glow, a strange red color before flashing to golden, then red and back again. When the flashing finished, The eight pieces, seven red and gold, and one normal, sunk into the man's chest.

" **Mutation pieces…he has such power that he needs seven?** " Rias muses aloud. She then begins to speak the words. " **I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Ryousei Lancaster. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my [Pawn], be delighted with your new life**!" Rias chants the words and a bright light fills the area. When it's over, Rias let's out a huff. She spins in place, before Akeno supports her.

" **All you alright Rias?** " The girl asks. After a moment, Rias nods.

" **That…took more out of me then I thought it would** ," Rias says. She then stands back up, with some help from her fellow third year. " **Let's get him inside. I'm sure he won't mind. Besides, those wounds need tending to** ," Rias says. Akeno nods and together they take him inside. They become amazed at the sheer size of the house. Though they had seen it from the outside, they were unsure as to how large it actually was indoors. It took them sometime to find the man's room, and even then, they weren't sure it was actually his, and not just a room that happened to be in the house. After taking the necessary steps, all three got into the bed, with Akeno and Rias placing the boy between them. Akeno looked on with concern at the man.

" **Ara, do you perhaps feel a special connection to him Akeno?** " Rias asks. Akeno doesn't answer for some time.

" **I just…know what it's like to be half of something** ," Akeno says softly. Rias smiles sadly at the girl, before the two of them let the peacefulness of sleep take hold.

* * *

† **Ryousei POV†**

 _I was floating. All around me was darkness. I knew not where I was or what had led me to here._

 _[Are you alright, Partner?] A voice asks me. Wait…I know this voice. It's…_

" _Ddraig? What happened?" I ask him. Suddenly, images flash before my mind. Light spears piercing just below my heart and my stomach. Strong ones too. Dohnaseek laughing at my pain. A pair of Fallen Angel women, one with hair as blue as mine, the other with black hair, looking at me with…sorrow. And what Dohnaseek had said…that Azazel-sama had ordered my death. I still found it hard to believe but…why would these Fallen Angels suddenly attack me. I remember teleporting back to my home…but not making it inside. Something comes to me then. "Ddraig…shouldn't I be dead?" I ask the Dragon._

 _[Ah…it seems your wish came true partner. You wished not to die in your final moments…and someone answered. It seems…you're a devil now] Ddraig says to me, and my entire body goes into shock. A…Devil. The thing I hated most in the world. The thing I hunted without reservation, the thing I wanted to kill the most. And now…I've become one. I…can't believe it. I won't believe it. The thought…is too painful. But…I know it must be true. Now that I think about it, I can sense it deep inside._

" _Hmmm…fate surely is a cruel mistress. To think I would become a devil…well I guess it's better than dying," I say with some resignation. It's true…I hadn't found those other two devils yet, the ones who had killed my family. I still owed them a date with death. "Very well…I will accept this for now, anything else I should know Ddraig?" I ask the dragon._

 _[Ah…no partner…I think I'll let you discover it when you wake up] Ddraig tells me. Wake up? What does he mean by discover it? What am I discovering? I suddenly find the darkness becoming light. Ah, my consciousness is returning._

" _Very well, we will speak again Ddraig," I tell the creature, and awaken._

* * *

" _My, my, my. You didn't tell him and I have to ask why?" A voice speaks out. Ddraig, legendary dragon known as the Red Dragon Emperor, squirmed uncomfortably at this new speaker. His partner had just woken up, so he knew that the subconscious wouldn't be able to hear anything that was now being said._

 _[He's…not ready to know of you just yet] Ddraig responds. A figure appears, covered head to toe in black armor similar to the Boosted Gears scale mail. However, the gems are a deep purple, filled with whirling black smoke that occasionally stretches out of the gems, as if trying to escape. A pair of golden eyes shine from beneath the helmet, while decaying bird wings sprout from its back._

" _No, of course you are right. I will show when he's troubled with great plight," The figure says. Ddraig shudders once more at the sight of it. This…thing was far more powerful than anything he had ever faced in any of his lifetimes. And now, it inhabited the body of his current host, though the boy knew nothing of it. "But to think…that I would inhabit a devil. Well, at least it won't be like the other common rabble," The voice says again. With those words, it disappears, a chilling laugh following in its wake. Ddraig shudders a third time as it goes away. He hated that thing, more than anything…even Albion._

* * *

I awaken in a bed, fairly certain it's mine. Unsure of how I got here, it isn't until my senses come fully alive that I notice the pair of arms draped across my bare chest. Wait a sec…why the hell am I naked? I slowly open my eyes, unsure of what I'll see. I look to either side of me, and am met with crimson and black hair. The hair is attached to two women, one on either side of me. Both are as naked as I am, and I have to wonder what happened. I had heard tales of how the Angels had become Fallen Angels…and briefly entertained the thoughts of what would be happening right now if I was a Half-Angel instead of Half-Fallen Angel. Careful not to wake them, I send my senses out, trying to get a feel for what they were. Devils, most definitely, but the darker haired girl had something about her that was…familiar. Could she be…nah impossible. Wasn't it? If I remember correctly…these girls are both members of the school I attend. Then…could it be that this girl is Rias Gremory, and the other Akeno Himejima? One of the girls stirs in her sleep, causing the blanket to come off them a bit, and it's all I can do not to stare. Their boobs…are amazing. Both of them have racks bigger than any of the girls I had seen in the Grigori headquarters. Though…if I'm being honest, I had only ever seen three there before they were all sent on various missions. While my thoughts are going down this path, the crimson haired girl begins to wake up.

" **Muunnuuahhh…Oh…good morning Ryousei-san** ," She says to me, while slowly propping herself up on one shoulder. This causes the blanket to slip down further, revealing her stomach area and almost…I shake my head to rid myself of such thoughts.

" **Ah…good morning. How is it you know my name…and how did you get in here. No one's supposed to be able to see this place unless I tell them about it** ," I ask her, truly curious. It was true, Azazel-sama had told me as much before coming here. Unless…did the powers ware off when I was dying? Or perhaps because I had called them here they could see it. The girl smiles at me.

" **To answer your first question, we've been keeping an eye on you since you came to our school. This is considered my territory, so I like to watch any and all visitors to it…at least supernatural ones** ," The girl, Rias, says to me. " **To answer your second question…I'm not sure to be honest with you. When we were summoned, the house was already here, and you lay dying on its steps** ," Rias continues. I look at her with a confused face. Summoned? I never…ah…the pamphlet. It was summoning circle for her. So that's how they do it in this day and age. " **Ryousei-san…are you alone here?** " Rias then asks me. I nod my head.

" **Ah…yes. No one else is in this house besides me.** " I tell her. She frowns for a moment before nodding her head. " **I have one question…did you make me a devil?** " I ask her. She nods her head again and I sigh. So Ddraig was telling the truth. To think…that I would become a devil. I look Rias in the eye. " **While I thank you for saving my life…I'm not sure what to think of that** ," I tell the girl honestly.

" **Don't think about it too much. It may seem…difficult at first, but it was either that or death. And your wish told me you didn't want to die** ," She says to me. Yes…I remember wishing not to die as I lay on those steps. That is true.

" **Hmph…very well. Fate truly is mysterious. All right, I accept my situation** ," I say to her, earning another smile.

" **Good…I can't have my new cute little servant not liking his life** ," Rias says to me. Servant huh? I guess that's true. I had been told about the way Devils were reincarnating people before, something to do with a system called The Evil Pieces. Azazel had explained it to me, in case I found myself coming up against a reincarnated devil. Each piece had a trait. Knights for Speed, Rooks for Strength and Bishops for Magic. Then there was the Queen, which was just an all-rounder type. It could use one or all the traits of the others. Pawns were similar, except they could promote to any of the pieces. While Kings led them all. I assumed Rias was the King of this particular group. Just then, I felt someone stirring from beside me. I looked to see Akeno-senpai beginning to awaken. She looked at me and Rias with a smile.

" **Ara, good morning Ryousei-san, Rias. It's good to see you well Ryousei-san** " Akeno says to me. I smile back at her.

" **I wouldn't say…well, but alive will do** ," I tell the girl. Her smile widens a little as I say that. Then Rias gets up, giving me a full view of her snow-white body. My nose begins bleeding a little at the sight of her shapely hips and round buttocks.

" **Well…time to get ready. We do still have school** ," She says. Oh right…I had totally forgotten about that. We three get dressed before heading to the kitchen, where I make a light breakfast for all of us. After finishing, we three leave, heading for the school. I feel…uncomfortable as we enter the light of day. Rias notices it and gives me a sad smile.

" **Ah yes. The sun will be uncomfortable for the first few days, but you'll get used to it** ," Rias tells me. Yeah…Fallen Angels were also not as strong during the day as they were at night…but this was a whole other level. I felt like my energy was draining from me. Each step I took felt like a hundred. Soon, we reach the spot where the portal lay. I say the word, and we arrive at the fountain from the night before. I smirk at the two, I don't think they were expecting the portal to take them as well. I had told them it would, but it seems they didn't truly believe me.

* * *

Eventually, we made it back to the school. I found it hard to concentrate during the lectures the teacher gave. The constant drone seemed to wear on me. Rias-senpai had said something to me about sending someone to pick me up after school. I suppose that was for the best. I wonder who it would be. My senses seemed…dull right now. I hadn't even been able to reach Ddraig since this morning. Something felt…different about me as well. Though I felt weak while in the sun…I felt more powerful than I ever had when in the shadows. I was determined to test this theory out tonight. As soon as the bell rings it's like the one looking for me instantly appeared.

" **It's the Prince!** "

" **Prince Kiba!** "

" **Die! Handsome Bastard!** " I hear the cries of students as the boy appeared. Ah yes, even in my small time here I had heard of this boy. He was one of the most popular people in school…too bad no one knew he was a devil. He had short blonde hair with a pair of gray eyes. Underneath one eye was a small mole. Some thought it ugly, while I just assumed it accentuated his features. As soon as he spots me, he walks over to me with a smile.

" **Lancaster-san. I was sent to request that you follow me** ," The boy says to me. The entire class goes into an uproar, with some claiming we're a secret couple and other such nonsense. I take his hand as I stand, and hold it until we're out of the classroom. He looks at me in shock, until some of the girls start feinting and some of the guys glare at us in hatred. I smirk as we leave the class, before erupting into laughter.

" **Oh that was good, did you see the looks on their faces? And the blush you made was very convincing** ," I say to the boy while patting his back. He lets out a hesitant chuckle before rubbing the back of his head. " **By the way, just call me Ryousei, or Ryo-kun if you must. I've been away from Japan for some time, so I find the suffixes to be a little…vexing at times.** " I tell the boy honestly, and he nods. " **What's your name blondie? I hear the girls call you Kiba, but you must have another name** ," I state more then ask.

" **Yuuto Kiba** ," The boy says to me with a small smile. Kiba…Kiba…I know that name from something. Hmmmmm….

" **Well Kiba, glad to meet you. I hope we get along from now on** ," I tell him with a slight bow. He does some flashy smile back to me, before we continue along. It doesn't take me long to figure out where we're going; The Occult Research Club, located in the Old School building. I had sensed the devils powers here before, so I was sure this was where at least one of their bases was located. As we enter, I feel another pulse of energy, coming from behind a door that was…sealed. Not only physically, but I could see a magical barrier around it as well. Hmm, definitely a story behind that. As we head upstairs, Kiba enters with me without knocking. As soon as I enter, I hear the sound of running water. They have a shower here? What kind of clubroom is this? I look around and see a multitude of symbols on the ground, demonic in nature. A pair of couches sit across from each other in the middle of the room, on which one sat a small girl with white hair, a pair of cat-like clips pinned in her hair. Hmmm…she seems very familiar. Ah…the one who was following me from before. Then those cat like clips… Beyond the couches, I see a desk, behind which is a very large, old fashioned wooden chair. Kiba introduces the girl on the couch as Koneko-chan. I had heard of her in my short time here. She was considered a mascot for the school. I didn't really understand it either.

" **Ara, you came Ryo-kun** ," Akeno says as I enter. She's standing off to the right a little way, and beyond her I see…a figure standing behind some curtains. That must be Rias in the shower then. I bow to the girl.

" **Ah yes, of course. Rias said you all wanted to talk to me about some things** ," I tell her. Kiba goes and takes a seat opposite Koneko.

" **I'll be out in a moment!** " I hear the voice of Rias from in the shower. Heh, so it was her. After a few moments I hear the water turn off, and then a few moments later she steps out, her hair damp, dressed in the Kuoh academy outfit. She smiles at me before motioning that I take a seat. I sit next to the girl Koneko.

" **Now, as you already now Ryo-san, all of us are devils. This area here is my territory. I'm sure you know the history of us?** " Rias asks me and I nod.

" **You make contracts with humans who have an excess of greed, giving them a wish of some sort while they give you something in return, normally their soul** ," I say with a smile at the last bit. Rias smiles back, though I think it's a little forced.

" **Ah yes…though we don't take the souls of people anymore. Nothing they ask us is worth that much anymore. What else do you know about us?** " She asks me, looking curious.

" **Only High Class Devils can obtain a peerage, which marks you as such. High Class Devils earn a thing called the Evil Pieces, which allows them to reincarnate humans, half-humans, and monsters into devils. The Evil Pieces resemble pieces on a chess board.** " I say and look at Kiba. " **Based on my limited senses, I would say the boy there is your Knight, the girl next to me is a Rook, and Akeno is Queen** ," I continue, earning a surprised look from all of them." **Devils are weak to light based attacks. I also know of the three faction war, which eliminated the original Maou's many years ago. The new Maou's took the old Maou's names, which is Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub and Asmodeus.** " As I finish speaking Rias looks at me in shock, then smiles while nodding her head.

" **It seems you're quite knowledgeable. Well you were correct about the pieces; Yuuto-kun is indeed my Knight, Koneko-chan is my Rook while Akeno-san is my Queen** ," Rias says. She stands up and a pair of Devil wings sprout from her back. The others do the same. " **Now then, as your new King and Master, I would like to formally welcome you as a Devil** ," She says to me. As I stand I feel the Devil wings appear…but above and below them are also my Fallen Angel wings. Heh…didn't think I'd keep those. Interesting. The others are looking at me in awe, but none so much as Akeno. I wonder…

" **Well…I knew you were powerful based on the pieces you took, but I didn't know you would keep both sets of wings** ," Rias says, almost to herself. So, like this, my unexpected life as a devil begins. What new adventures lye in store for me?

* * *

 **And I'll end it there. So this is going to be a new story of mine that I'm writing. Following the adventures of Ryousei, who in this fic will be the bearer of not just Boosted Gear, but also another Sacred Gear which will be revealed later. He will be slightly OP, simply due to the Sacred Gears he holds and the past he had. His training with Azazel and the Grigori has led to him achieving Balance Breaker early on, and at this point he can maintain it for several hours. This will increase further as the story progresses. Hopefully everyone enjoyed the read. Yeah, the way I had him become a Devil was a little weird, but I couldn't think of any other way to do it, other than having him volunteer for it. I want him in Rias's peerage for certain events. Next chapter will be the meeting of a certain Nun, and the discovery of what's going on with the other Fallen Angels in the area. I'll be alternating uploads between this and my other story for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**ThProjectShadow: Hey thanks for the review. Was trying to portray he wasn't…accepting being a devil so much as he knew that if he hadn't become one he would of died. He still holds a grudge, and when he finds the devils responsible for his parent's death, he won't hold back. Hopefully this chapter clears some things up.**

 **Aryan810101: Will do haha**

 **WeeDevil: Here it is, thanks for the praise**

 **dadman9994: thanks!**

 **DePlexx: Thanks! Will do, was hoping it'd make the speech stand out a bit more, guess that was not such a good idea haha. Also, perhaps my next story I'll put the MC/OC in Sona's peerage. I don't know enough about them at the moment, but will do some research!**

 **Master of Dragons God: thanks!**

 **Aquos dragon: I'll be honest, not sure if this is meant as a good thing or not haha!**

 **I do not own any characters, aside from my own, or anything from the High School DXD universe, or any other things I may use. Those rights belong to their respectful owners.**

"Character Speaking"

" _Character Thinking_ "

* **Actions** *

[Ddraig Speaking]

[ _Ddraig Speaking to Ryousei_ ]

 **Chapter 2: A Devils Life and The Holy Nun  
**

† **Ryousei POV†**

It's been several days since my turning into a devil. I am…content for now. The grudge is still there…the hate, the anger. If it weren't for the fact that my other option would have been dying…I never would have wished for this. Being a devil does have its perks though I suppose.

" _Could be worse I suppose,_ " I think to myself. I'm allowed to move about freely. I had told Rias I would not be her slave, though I would do the minor things required of a devil. One such thing seemed to be getting contracts, which was fairly easy…well most of the time. Occasionally I seemed to get a weird one, which I was unable to fulfill. One such time…no I won't think of it. Just the thought causes me to shudder.

[ _I don't think_ _I've ever seen a man so determined to become a girl…]_ Ddraig says to me. I shudder. Thanks Ddraig, I just said I wasn't going to think about it. Currently, I was on my way to school. The sun still bothered me a little, but not nearly as much as before. It seems my skills during the day were starting to return as well. I found my reflexes getting better than they were before, and things tired me out less often. Must be because the human part of me is now gone. Gone…wow. I find it hard to believe still. While I don't blame Rias for what she did…I still can't believe it. I…hate myself for what I became. Should I have just died that day? No…my Tou-san and Kaa-chan would have wanted me to live on…to avenge their memories. I remember something a devil had told me…that the one I hunted would be hunting me instead. That I would find myself face to face with them soon enough. I had only killed minor devils for the most part, though occasionally a challenge presented itself in the form of a Mid or High-class devil. Heh…I guess my new "master" is just that. A high class devil. The thought of it is…troublesome. While she allows me my freedoms, I still have to attend the school they go to, and have now joined the Occult Research Club….a façade for the devils that reside there. It seems though that I was correct in my suspicions as well…that the members of the student council are run by another High-Class devil, one named Sona Sitri, not the name she goes by at school. Like Rias, she was in command of a peerage, one that was also still in progress. I hadn't seen a single feather of Dohnaseek or the other two Fallen Angels since that day. I had sensed there power, like a dull throb, but had yet to see them. I wonder if they knew what I've become. Azazel had not contacted me either in quite some time, which was worrisome. While I'm thinking this…

"Hawaau!" I hear a voice. I look in the direction of the voice…and spot someone face down on the ground. Without a second thought I run up to the person.

"…Are you okay?" I ask. The person is dressed like a nun, a Sister to be exact, so I feel the person is a girl. I stick out my hand to help the person up.

"Auu. Why do I keep on tripping over… Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you very much~." A younger, feminine voice. Yes, most definitely a woman. As I'm helping them up, a gust of wind blows, taking away the persons veil…and revealing the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. My heart begins beating rapidly in my chest, and I realize I'm staring. She has the most perfect golden hair that falls down below her shoulders and gorgeous green eyes, the same color as Ddraigs jewel. For some time I simply stare at her, unable to say or do anything. Is this the side effects of rarely spending time amongst woman? Rias and Akeno had been bad enough, sleeping in my bed and all…but this was different. I had to speak to this woman more.

"U-Umm…is something wrong…?" The Sister looks directly into my face with a worried expression. I snap out of it and scratch the back of my head with a light laugh.

"Ah, no sorry, I was just taken aback by your beauty…ummm that is to say uh…." I begin sputtering nonsense as the girl blushes in front of me. I run and grab her veil and bring it back to her while trying to avoid looking at her eyes. I'm sure she wouldn't want anything to do with me anyway. I then notice the bag she has on her shoulder, one used for traveling. "Are you a visitor or traveling somewhere?" I ask her. She shakes her head and smiles at me.

"No, that's not it. I was appointed to the Church in this town… You must be a resident of this town. It's a pleasure to meet you." She answers with a bow of her head. I latch onto the word Church like it's my anchor keeping me attached to the world.

" _This girl was appointed to the church here…Ddraig, you don't think…_ " I ask the dragon within me.

[ _There's no way of knowing partner…but it's possible_ ] Ddraig responds to me. I smile back at the girl as these troubling thoughts fill my name.

"Ah, no, I'm actually new to Japan myself. Although I used to live here, many years ago, the place has changed in the time I was gone," I say, laughing lightly.

"Oh, I see," the girl says. "I have been in trouble since I got here. Ummm…I can't speak Japanese that well…I was lost and other people couldn't understand what I was saying…" She continues. Ah, I guess that's another advantage to being a devil. Unlike Fallen Angels, Devils have the ability to understand and speak any language. It is automatically translated for them in the language they are most comfortable with. So I could sound like I'm speaking English to this girl perfectly, while in reality, I'm speaking Japanese. And vice versa. The girl holds her hands in front of her chest and looks really sad. I feel my heart melting at the sight.

"I think I might know where the Church is." I say to the girl. If I remember correctly, there's a church just outside of town, on the opposite end from where my home is. I haven't explored that far yet, on the off chance Angels inhabit the place. But I know I can't leave this girl like this to explore the town by herself.

"Y-You do! T-Thank you~! This is all thanks to God!" She says to me, tears flowing from her eyes. My heart beats even faster. This girl is truly cute. Beautiful and cute, a deadly combination.

"Ah, not a problem," I say, scratching the back of my head again. Looking down, I just catch the flash of light of a silver Rosario. Ah...it gives me a negative feeling. While it wouldn't have affected me much before, now it does due to me becoming a devil. A negative thing to be sure, for the cross was a powerful weapon in my hunts. Speaking of…I still hadn't tried to summon my light spears again since becoming a devil. It was something I assumed I could do…but hadn't tried to do as I know it could give me serious damage if I wasn't careful. As we walked, I couldn't help but stare at this beautiful blonde girl. There was something…calming about her. Something….peaceful. As we walked she hummed a soft tune, something I recognized from the church. We passed a park on the way to the church when I heard it.

"Uwahhhh!" A boy, crying. He's only a little ways away from us. The girl looks troubled and heads over to the boy, kneeling down beside him. I follow close behind.

"Hey." She says softly to the boy. The boy sniffles a bit, before looking at the sister. It seems he tripped and hurt his knee. The boys' mother is close by, watching the situation unfold. "Are you okay? Boys shouldn't cry with a minor injury like this." The sister says, patting the boys head lightly. The boy probably didn't understand what she is saying. But the Sister has a very kind expression. The Sister put her palm where the boy has injured himself. Suddenly, I feel a surge of power, and a green light surrounds the girl's palms and the boy's knee. Before my very eyes, the boy's injury is healed. I see a pair of rings on the girl's fingers that weren't there before, and know instantly what it is.

" _A sacred gear…_ " I think. I had heard of healing type sacred gears during my few years of service to Azazel. The power to heal any injury…some were said to even get so powerful as to restore lost stamina…though I don't think this was such a one. To think, this Sister from a foreign country possessed such a thing.

[ _Interesting things sure do follow you partner_ ] Ddraig says to me. Your right they do. The boy's mother seems to be in shock, which is a natural reaction to something supernatural. I had met a woman once with my wings out by accident…there are still rumors in that country of an Angel coming down from heaven. The site was even declared a holy zone. Silly mortals and their beliefs. After a moment, the girl pats the boys head and speaks with a sweet voice.

"Here, your wounds are healed. The pain should be gone now." She says, patting the boys head. She then looks at me while sticking her tongue out. "I'm sorry. But I had to." She laughs lightly, a musical sound like beautiful wind chimes. I can't speak for a moment, lost in the sound of it. The boys' mother grabs him while shaking her head.

"Thank you Onee-Chan!" The boy cries out as they leave, waving goodbye. The girl looks…confused. Oh right, she can't understand Japanese very well.

"He said thank you Onee-Chan," I translate for her. She smiles happily as I do so, but I look at her fingers where the rings are still quite visible. "….That power…" I say lightly. She seems….sad as she looks at me. Did I say something wrong?

"Yes, it's the power to heal. It's a wonderful power that God gave me." She says. She looks even…sadder at the mention of God…did something happen in her history that would upset her so, at the mention of God? I decide not to press for now, and motion to carry on. I feel I shouldn't tell her about my own Sacred Gear for now; as such a thing would…upset her more I think. There are even times I'm upset about it…without it, I don't think my family would have been targeted so many years ago. Yes, I can't help but think now, that those Devils were looking for me that night…hence why the one was surprised when I was outside of the house. Although, without it, I wouldn't of been able to kill that Devil that night. Two more…I still had two more to find.

After a lengthy period of time…I suddenly feel chills up and down my spine…and sense something familiar.

" _Fallen Angels…they're here then,_ " I think, not only to myself, but Ddraig as well. Ddraig doesn't respond, but I know he's…prepared should something happen. Hmmmm….I had a feeling that Angels of some sort would inhabit this church…but to think it's the Fallen Angels I'm hunting. It seems there's also several other people in that place. But wait…Does that mean this girl works for the Fallen Angels here? No, impossible, she is too kind. I assume the increased shaking is from that…devil part of me. Does this mean I won't be able to enter a church anymore?

"Yes, this is the place! I'm so glad." The woman says, placing her hands together in a prayer like stance. Well, I knew if I stood here any longer, the Fallen Angels inside would get curious as to whom I am…and the last thing I needed during the middle of the day was another fight with that bastard Dohnaseek.

"Well then, I'll be off. Good luck to you," I say and begin to walk away. Suddenly I feel a hand wrap around my forearm.

"Please wait!" The Sister says, sounding frantic. I turn to look at her, just in time to catch a slight blush. She puts her fingers together shyly, releasing my arm. "I would like to make you some tea as a gratitude for taking me here—" She says, but I cut her off.

"I'm afraid I'm in a bit of a hurry, but thank you," I say, stepping back. I would truly like too…but I have to think of what could be in there. I'm not ready to fight a veritable army of Fallen Angels and Exorcists just yet.

"…But that's…" She mumbles, looking troubled. Ah…now I feel kinda bad. I know she wants to make me tea to show me her gratitude…but I also have to think about what's inside there.

"My name is Ryousei Lancaster, a pleasure to meet you," I say with a small bow. " Everyone calls me Ryo, so please do so as well," I smile as she does at my words.

"My name is Asia Argento! Please call me Asia!" She says in her cheery voice.

"Well then, Asia, let us meet again one day," I say to her. She claps a little happily.

"Yes, Ryo-san! Let us definitely meet again!" She says. She's most definitely a good girl…even I can sense that. She's just…going to be mixing in with the wrong crowd. I wish…I wish I could save her. If I meet her again…I will.

 _After School; ORC Room_

"Don't ever get close to the Church again." Rias says to me, looking at me, anger in her eyes. Currently it is just her and I in here. I had told her about my meeting with Asia and the walk to the church, just to keep her informed. She hadn't taken it well, but I'd be damned if I was going to let her push me around. I may be her [Pawn] but I'm not her slave. Besides, I can take care of myself.

"Or…what? Remember, you may be my master, but you also gave me the freedom to do as I wish. Besides, I can take any trouble from the Angel side," I say. She frowns at me, and I see a stern look cross her face.

"I…know I said you could have freedoms and that you would only have to do the bare minimal as a devil servant…but I would be troubled if something were to happen to you," Rias said to me, and I think I saw her pinks tinge a little pink. Does she…care for me? I wasn't sure how to take that…no one…let alone a Devil…had cared for me since my Tou-san and Kaa-chan…died. "Don't get involved with people from the Church. Especially the Exorcists who are our biggest enemy. They could easily eliminate us because their powers are supported by the prayer of God. More so if it is an Exorcist with a Sacred Gear. That would be the same as standing on the boundary of death, Ryo," She says to me. Yes, I knew all this. To think…a Devil would actually…care for me. The thought is…baffling to say the least. I pause for a moment before responding.

"While your concern is…touching, like I said I can take care of myself. Do not worry, I will cause no trouble for the house of Gremory," I say to her. She seems a little shocked but nods.

"While you could be resurrected as a half-human Half-Fallen Angel, you know if you are killed now that will be the end right?" She asks, and I nod my head. Of course, to be killed by something like a light spear now would finish me off, and I wouldn't see heaven nor hell. After a few moments, Rias sighs and shakes her head. "I'm sorry. I got too heated. Anyway, be careful from now on." She says to me. I nod my head hesitantly. One minute she's angry, the next she's apologizing. As I'm thinking this I hear the door open behind us, and Akeno comes in shortly after.

"Ara ara, are we finished lecturing him?" She says. Rias gains a strained smile and nods, but then notices Akeno's look. She seems, worried about something.

"Akeno, what is it?" She says. Akeno frowns and looks at us both.

"We've received a call from the Arch-Duke, an order to hunt," She says.

Currently we're standing outside what appears to be an abandoned factory. It seems the Arch Duke of Gremory called and ordered us to hunt a stray devil…something I was used to doing. I had been killing devils for Azazel and my own needs since I was young. Rias had asked me to stay out of this fight though, simply so she could show me how devils fight. Something I thought I knew well, but apparently not. She would show me how a peerage fights. Well….now that I thought about it, I had only ever fought strays. Something like attacking a non-stray devil would only cause trouble for Azazel and the rest of the Grigori. Stray Devils. Devils that abandon or kill their former masters, causing them to become rogue. From there, they hunt and kill humans and other things that get in their way, feasting on the life essence of whatever they find. Most of them were deformed beyond belief, their humanity having left them long ago. It seems this particular one had made its way here, to Rias's territory. So, due to this, it's up to us to take care of it. Well, I certainly have no problem doing it. Though, I wish I could help instead of sitting back.

As soon as we arrived in the location of the stray, I sensed it. Koneko apparently smelt it as well.

"…Smell of blood." She says quietly. Yes, the smell of blood is definitely mixed in with the sense of corruption and death. Certain….things radiate it; the smell of decay or death. As we enter, the feeling gets overwhelming, and with it comes an immense amount of killing intent. I feel the urge of battle begin to overtake me, and almost unconsciously summon boosted gear. Everyone looked at me, a little surprised, but Rias seemed to be thoughtful about something as well.

"Boosted Gear…" she says, slightly awed. Ah, yea I hadn't told them about this.

"Yes, I hold the Mid-Tier Longinus. It's what kept me alive for so long," I tell her. She smiles lightly, and I can't help but think she's remembering our previous conversation. "Don't worry, I'll be on standby, wouldn't want to get in the way of a devil's fight," I tell her. She frowns at me, but nods her head.

"I know you already know, but I will explain the pieces and such to you again, just in case," Rias says after a moment. I nod my head. Never hurts to hear the tale from the other side once in a while. "A long time ago, there was a three sided war between the Devils, the Fallen Angels, and God with its Angels followers. All three sides had a large army and they fought for almost eternity. As a result, all three sides lost most of their troops and the war finished several hundred years ago with no side winning." She says to me. Yes, yes, this was all stuff I already knew from my lessons back with the Grigori, though Azazel told it a little different I'm sure. Kiba then looks at me and continues.

"The Devils were no exception. Big Devils with peerage who commanded about 20 or 30 troops lost most of their underlings because of the war. They lost so many that they couldn't even form new armies," he says to me. Yes, I had heard about that. Most of the high-class devils were killed along with their servants during that war, leaving the devils in a precarious position. If Azazel hadn't of stopped the war…Akeno looks at me and speaks next.

"I heard that most of the pure Devils passed away in that war. Even after the war, there are still problems between the Devils, the Fallen Angels and God. Even though the Fallen Angels' and God's side also lost most of their troops, we are still in a position where we can't let our guard down, or else we will be in trouble." She continues on from where Kiba left off, before Rias speaks once more.

"As such, the [Evil Pieces] were formed, a way to keep to species of Devils alive," She says. "We use the pieces from the human game chess to give our peerage special traits and powers, something I'm sure you already know," She says to me and I nod my head once more. "Since then, chess has become something of a popular game amongst the devil population," She continues, a small smile lighting up her face. Yes, I had heard something about that. Rating Games I think they were called. Rias's next words confirmed it for me. "They started to compete against each other. For example like, "My Knight is stronger!", or "No, my Rook is stronger!" As a result, High-class Devils started to play a game like that of Chess against each other using their Servant Devils. We call it the "Rating Game". Anyway, this game became very popular amongst the Devils. Now, there are even tournaments for it. The strength of their [Pieces] and also how strong they are at the game affects the Devils' social position, and their peerage. There is a thing called [Piece Collect] where they gather humans with talents and make them into their [Pieces]. It's very popular recently. Talented servants become their status," She says. I wonder if she's ever participated in one. "I'm not a matured Devil yet, so I can't participate in the official tournament. Even if I could, there are things that I need to go through, or else I can't play. In short, Ryo and my other servants here won't be participating in a game for a while." She tells me, almost like she read my mind. I guess that means the others have had no experience in it, but they certainly look like they have some battle experience. Especially Kiba, who holds himself like a practiced fighter. So…now I wonder what I am.

"So, did I take a Knight piece? Or perhaps a Rook?" I ask her. I haven't been able to sense my own trait for some reason.

"No, Ryo-san you are a—" Rias starts to answer me, but just then, the killing intent in the room increases tenfold.

"I can smell something disgusting. But I can also smell something delicious. Is it sweet? Or is it sour?" I hear a voice, something that sounds beautiful and sickly at the same time. Stray Devil. Even I can feel chills going down my spine. My anger begins to increase though, overwhelming my sense of fear.

"Stray Devil Vaizor. We are here to eliminate you." Rias says, stepping forward without fear. Heh, brave woman I guess.

"Ketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketa…" Evil laughter follows Rias' words though. I feel the ground shaking before my very eyes, a topless woman appears. Her breasts, while not quite as big as Rias's…now why am I thinking that…are quite visible. She has long black hair that falls down and covers her front a bit. The ground shakes once more, and with the topless woman…appears the body of a beast. This…devil if you can still call it that, is huge. It has on its torso a set of arms that resemble a humans, and another set attached to the "beast" part of her. It's beastly arms hold a pair of spears each roughly the size of me.

"Leaving your master's side and rampaging as you please definitely deserve death. In the name of Duke Gremory, I will gladly eliminate you!" Rias says once more, fearlessly.

"You are cunning for a little girrrrrrl! I will rip your body, and color it in red just like your haaaaaaair!" The thing says, moving forward. Hmmm, foolish. Just as I'm about to move…

"Grunts sure do speak in a stylish manner. Yuuto!" Rias says with a laugh.

"Yes!" Kiba says.

* **Swoof!** * Next moment, he sprints ahead, moving swiftly. I feel the only reason I can see him is because of the training I've gone through before. The Stray Devil certainly can't see him. Kiba moves swiftly in circles around the Stray, and the thing tries to hit him with its spears, but every time it jabs for where he is, he's long gone. Hmph, slow thing.

"I'm sure you know this already Ryo-san, but a [Knight]s trait is speed. Those who receive a [Knight] piece have their speed increased," Rias continues from before, speaking without looking at me. I grunt out a confirmation to her. "Much to his advantage, as Kiba is a master swordsman," Rias says. Kiba stops running around and draws a sword before dashing forward again. Next moment, he's removed both of the Strays arms.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" The thing let's out a scream and blood gushes from the wounds.

"This is Yuuto's power. Speed that you can't follow with your eyes, and sword skills of a professional. By combining these two, he becomes the fastest Knight." Rias says to me. Well, he is fast, but not the fastest. I've met one other who is faster… Just then I see Koneko moving slowly towards the thing, a sucker in her mouth. If I remember correctly…

"Next is Koneko. She is a [Rook]. The trait of a Rook is its—" Rias is cut off as the beast notices the little [Rook].

"Damn inseeeeeeeeect!" The monster screams, bring one of its monstrous feet down on Koneko. Just when I thought the girl to be in trouble…I see the foot never quite reached the ground. Looking carefully, I see, though her clothes are a little torn, Koneko is holding the monstrous foot up and is slowly pushing it back.

"The trait of a [Rook] is simple. Absolute strength. And also very high defense. It's impossible for a Devil with that caliber to stamp on Koneko. It can't crush her." Rias says simply. Koneko lifts the monster completely up and sends it flying in the air.

"…Fly" she says, jumping up after it before sending a massive punch straight into its stomach. I watch as the thing flies through the air before hitting a wall with a massive bang. Oooohhh, the power of a [Rook] is indeed…amazing. I would most definitely like to spar with her. She would be a worthy foe.

[ _Careful partner, she has something else hidden within her_ ] Ddraig says to me. Hmm, I wonder what it could be. Akeno begins to move forward while laughing slightly, Rias saying something as she does so. But something just caught my eye. There's another devil, smaller and more grotesque, almost akin to an imp then anything, moving towards Akeno, a blade of some sort in its hand.

"Akeno! Look out!" I cry, and without thinking speed forward behind the girl, doing the calculations for a spell along the way. The black haired girl turns just as I get behind her and the imp jumps into the air at us. I finish my spell, and a pillar of flames engulfs the thing, incinerating it instantly. It barely makes more than a single "eep!" as it is turned to ash. I turn to Akeno and smile.

"You…saved me?" She asks, almost confused.

"Well…you may be a devil…but I sense something else about you that's…intriguing," I tell her while rubbing the back of my head. Yeah, there's something about this girl that…draws me to her almost. I feel like…we're cut from the same cloth. Akeno turns back to the beast, I think she was blushing a little after what I said, and begins laughing lightly once again. The others are staring at me in shock, even Koneko. Well…like I said, there's something about her that I find…intriguing.

"Ara ara, still so much energy left, and now your ally is dead," Akeno says while stepping forward. Rias shakes her head and mumbles something I can't hear before looking at me.

"Akeno is a [Queen]. She's the one who is the strongest after me. She is the unbeatable Vice-president of our club who has all the traits of [Pawn], [Knight], [Bishop], and [Rook]." Rias says. Hmmmm, actually I would say Akeno has more power then you…but I won't. The monster makes a noise as Akeno approaches it.

"Then how about this?" Akeno says, raising her hands in the air. With a mighty flash, lighting comes down through a hole in the ceiling and strikes the monster.

"Gagagagagagagagagagagagaaa!" The Stray makes noises as it's electrocuted violently. I would…not wish that to happen to me. Akeno seems like she's enjoying it immensely. She couldn't possibly be…

"Ara ara, looks like you still have some energy in you. Looks like you can take more." She says again and another flash of lightning lights up the beast. Maybe intrigue is the wrong word for what I'm feeling…I feel true fear now. Akeno is…laughing as she tortures this poor thing. I'd almost feel sorry for it…almost.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" The Stray let's out another cry as it's electrocuted. Akeno laughs some more and lets loose another bolt of lightning. She licks her lips and an almost lusty appearance has taken over her face.

"Akeno excels at attacks using demonic-powers. She could use natural elements like lightning, ice, and fire. And most of all, she is the ultimate sadist." Rias tells me. My go…Maou! The Ultimate sadist? I…am unsure how I feel about this. My fallen angel half is fighting with my former human half at the sound of this. "Usually, she's very kind, but once the battle starts, she won't stop until she calms down," Rias continues. I shudder slightly. I feel bad for anyone that tries to fight her. Rias sees this and says "You don't have to be afraid, Ryo. Akeno is very kind to comrades, so it's not a problem. She even said that you were cute. Next time, get spoiled by her. She will definitely hug you kindly." She said that about me? I look at the girl in a bit of shock. Is that why she was blushing? She thinks I'm cute? I'm not sure what to think about this. I think I hear Ddraig chuckle a bit.

"Ufufufufufufufu. How much of my lightning can you take? Right, monster-san? You still can't die yet, okay? The one who finishes you off will be my master. Ohohohohohohoho!" Akeno says excitedly. I shudder slightly again. I'm…not sure what I feel for this person at the moment. The lightning strikes continue for a few moments more, before finally, Akeno calms down and steps back. Rias nods her confirmation and steps forward, looking at the downed Stray.

"Any last words?" she says while sticking her hand out. The Stray barely lifts it eyelid to look at the crimson haired girl.

"Kill…me," she says in defeat. Heh, damned devil has given up.

"Then disappear." A cruel reply. I guess she has a dark side to her too. A mass of reddish-black demonic energy forms in Rias' hand…ah the famous destruction magic of the Bael family. Could she be related to them?

* **DON!** *

The mass of energy envelops the Stray Devil, leaving no trace of it. After a moment, Rias nods and turns back to us. She smiles and bows her head slightly.

"It's over. Good work everyone." She says cheerfully. Hmph, wasn't much of a fight if you ask me, the scariest moment came when that thing jumped at Akeno. If I hadn't of been here…well we'll leave it there. Although, I have to say, there was one thing Rias didn't tell me.

"Rias, you still haven't told me…" I say. She looks at me in confusion. "The piece I am. A Knight right?" I say. She shakes her head while smiling.

"No, Ryo-san. You are my [Pawn]," She tells me, and my world crashes down around me. A pawn…the lowliest of the low. While I understand its strengths and weaknesses…

* **Sigh** * I let out a sigh. So like that…the night ends, and I head home.

The next evening is much the same as always. I was currently making my way towards a client's house. Something had made me forgo the usual methods of teleportation, and I had chosen to walk there instead. It was slow going, but the client wasn't in any hurry.

" _To think…I had only taken a pawn to be reincarnated…I truly must be weak…_ " I think to myself. Ddraig doesn't respond, surprisingly. I had asked Rias about the [Bishop] and she had said something like this.

"My [Bishop] already exists. But that [Bishop] is not here. The [Bishop] is at a different place, following a different order, working for me. If there is a chance, then I will introduce the [Bishop] to you." She had said to me. I…had my doubts, that power surge I felt on occasion coming from the blocked off room in the old School Building making them raise those doubts. But, I wouldn't question her for now. She had her secrets much as I had mine. Still…to think I was a [Pawn]…so weak that a pawn piece was all that was needed for me. Perhaps that was why I couldn't save them…Tou-san…Kaa-chan.

* **Sigh** * I let out a long sigh. I had…been thinking a lot on it lately. Especially since…becoming this. Would they be okay with me, as I am now? I feel that I am betraying their memory by giving up my soul to a devil and becoming one. My Tou-san…he would be displeased I feel. Still, I will hunt those that killed them…and go from there. I know not what I will do after I avenge them. Perhaps go back to Azaz…no he probably wouldn't take me back anymore. I still have to figure out what Dohnaseek was talking about that night…about Azazel-sama ordering me dead. I still didn't believe it, not for a moment. He couldn't…not after everything he did to keep me alive. If it weren't for him…I would have started hunting those devils when I was but a child…before any of the training. I still remember my second experience with a devil….how it nearly cost me my life then. I still have nightmares about the beast. If Azazel-sama hadn't of arrived when he did…I shudder at the thought. No, I couldn't die while my family's murderers are still out there.

Eventually my thoughts turn to the blonde sister I had met this morning. That poor girl…I wondered what she was doing now? She had basically walked into a nest of fallen ones, without a thought as to what they were. It seemed like she was seeking to meet a priest of this town or something…come to think of it, I hadn't met one since being here…is it possible there are no priests here? Could she have not known? I'm unsure…all I can think of, is that I will never that girl again. The chances of it are slim to none. Dohnaseek would make sure of that…I'm sure it was his presence I had felt at that church. More than likely, he was keeping a close eye on that girl. The Sacred Gear she possessed…I had asked Ddraig about it afterwards…I think it was the [Twilight Healing]…a Sacred gear that can heal everything, even Devils and Fallen Angels. If that's true…then Dohnaseek would keep her close and keep her protected. He had been known to share a fanaticism for Sacred Gears on par with Azazel, only he sought them for power, while Azazel-sama just had a weird…hobby. Well…what can you do? If I saw her again though, I would protect her, even risking my life if necessary. I don't…like seeing people in pain.

Though it took some time, I finally made it at my clients' house. However, as soon as I arrive I sense something…off. Someone is currently in the process of erecting a barrier and all my senses are telling me there is something wrong here…something evil. I approach the door of the house and go to knock…only to find the door is already open. Warning bells are going off in my head, but I ignore them. It certainly wouldn't do to make a bad impression, not just on me…but on that woman who is now my master.

[ _ **Something isn't right partner; I'm on standby if you need me**_ ] Ddraig tells me quietly. Yeah, even I feel nervous, this energy reading is not good. I enter the house a little hesitantly, trying my best not to make a sound. The door however, like any good human cliché, creaks loudly as I open it, and it's all I can do not to let out a puff of frustration. I step inside cautiously, moving slowly forward. I stand in a, what I assume anyway as Devils see quite well in it, long dark hallway, the only light coming from the end, where I assume the client is. Checking both left and right, to make sure I'm not being watched, I approach the light slowly, wincing when a floorboard creaks beneath me, despite how hard I try to step lightly. As I get closer, the uneasy presence I feel gets stronger, and I'm sure I'll see something I wouldn't want to see when I look in the room. I was right. The room is ordinary enough for a living room. A television, a sofa, a small hearth fire…and a corpse on the wall. A Human male, hanging upside down and nailed to the wall in a grotesque upside down cross. His body has been mutilated and I think I can see something akin to his…giblet. This is…sick even for me. I had seen things in my years hunting devils, but nothing as gruesome as this. This was…disgusting. It was all I could do to keep standing and now lose everything currently within my stomach. Blood drips from the wounds on his body and forms a pool on the ground. Next to his corpse is something written, a quote from the bible. Just then, I feel the killing intent in the room rise.

"It's written as "Punishment for those who did bad deeds!". I just borrowed the sentence from someone important." A maniacal voice, like that of a young male, perhaps a boy. I look in the direction of it, and see a young boy, perhaps seventeen or eighteen, dressed in the garb of a priest. He has bright red eyes and snow white hair.

[ _ **Exorcist…**_ ] Ddraig tells me, confirming my thoughts. He's smiling at me like someone who just found something particularly delicious to eat.

"Hmm hmm. Well, well, if it isn't a Devil-kun!" He says to me. Yes, he's definitely an exorcist all right, or he just had a really good guess. He can sense the power within me…well maybe not all of it. The thing Rias just told me today comes back to me, about not getting involved with those from the church…though something tells me this boy is long exiled from there. "I'm a priest~ A boy priest~ I cut down devil-like people~, and I laugh at them~ I cut the head of you Devils, and receive my meal~ " He begins…singing to me. What a strange one this priest is, even Ddraig doesn't say anything about him. The boy priest then licks his lips while looking at me. "My name is Freed Zelzan. I belong to a certain Exorcism organization. Ah, just because I introduced myself doesn't mean you have to. I don't want to remember your name in my memory, so please don't. It's okay, since you are going to die soon. I will make sure of it. It might hurt at first, but later you will feel so good that you will cry. Now let's open the new door -ZE!" He says to me. I…don't get this guy at all. He's definitely aligned with at least one of the Fallen Angels in the area, most likely Dohnaseek. I can't help but feel anger as I look at this boy. This…priest is a disgrace, an insult to everything I stand for. He's worst then devils for crying out loud! I had never seen a devil, even strays, do something as disgusting as this. At least strays killed for food…this was just sport to him. I point at him.

"You…did you do this!?" I shout at him, pointing at the corpse on the wall. He simply laughs at me.

"Yes, yes. I killed him. Because~, he was a regular criminal who has been summoning Devils, so I had to kill him." He tells me simply. That's your excuse…he summoned Devils…so you killed him in such a grotesque way? What of his family? His Friends? His co-workers? They would hear the news of this, how grisly his death was…no…this is something I cannot forgive. "Huh? Are you shocked? Aren't you running away? That's weird? Really Weird. I mean humans who make a pact with Devils are scum. Scum indeed. Can't you understand that? No? Is that so? Well you are a scum Devil after all." He tells me. Scum…devils. Devils are scum. Yes, but not all. I have started to learn, not all are scum. Some…some are better than humans. Some are better than Fallen Angels. An image of Rias and of Akeno flashes through my mind.

"How…how could you kill…a fellow human!? How could you kill an innocent?! Priests are only supposed to hunt Devils…isn't that why we employ them!?" I practically yell at him, my rage increasing.

Haaaaa? What the fuck is that? A mere Devil like you is lecturing me? Hahaha. I will laugh at this. You probably could get a reward for being funny. Okay then, listen carefully you shitty Devil. Devils also use humans' greed to survive. Relying on a Devil proves that you are no longer a human. It's the end. That's why I killed him~. I make a living by killing Devils and those that are contracted to a Devil. That's my job." He says to me, and then frowns as if he only just caught the last part I said. "Hey, what do you mean "we" employ them?" He asks me but I ignore him. He killed this man. Because he made a contract with a Devil. Once again. Devils. It all boils down to Devils. And now, this man died because he summoned me to help him with something. His family would never know who did it, or why. They would just be left without a husband, a father. I felt my rage increase. Power was radiating off me in waves. I couldn't focus. I had caused this man's death. Me, who was now a Devil, had caused this man to be killed. I might as well have killed him myself.

"Hey, this won't do, pay attention to me! Die!" The boy called. He had taken out a gun and a blade handle, something I knew to be a lightsword. I suddenly felt…pain. Not the burning pain I would expect, as it seems he's shot me with his light gun, at least twice. But a physical pain, as if I had been shot by a regular gun or something. Now why would that be? "Devils are trash. Do you know they are a shitty existence? Do you know this is common sense? Didn't you know? Seriously, you should start your life back from a toddler. Wait, it's useless to tell this to a reincarnated Devil like you. More like, I have to kill you! Hahahaha. It's awesome, isn't it? It's the best, isn't it?" The boy priest continues to taunt me as I fall in pain. While not as painful as I feel it should be, it still hurts. Getting shot isn't a joke. "How is it!? The special bullet made for the Exorcists, the bullet of light! And it doesn't make any sound. Since its bullet of light. This situation turns both of us on, doesn't it?" He says. Then he looks at my wounds with an eyebrow raised. "Hey, these are light bullets right? You should be screaming in agony as they burn your insides, yet I don't see any burning," He says, his voice raising an octave in anger.

[ _ **Partner, remember you gave your legs to me. They are Dragon legs, and dragons are not weak like devils to holy objects…though getting shot like that too many times will still hurt**_ ] Ddraig informs me. Right, I did it…so many years ago…Kaa-san…Tou-san. The boy priest, an angry look on his face walks towards me while raising his lightblade.

"Die, die, Devil! Die Devil! Turn to dust and disappear! This is all for my entertainment!" He yells at me, attempting to finish me off. To think…it would end like this.

"Please stop!" Suddenly, the voice of a woman cries out, the voice of someone I had met only once before. Both the boy priest and I look in the direction of the voice to see…

"Asia…" I say in defeat, looking away. I had…not wanted her to see me like this. Even I was unsure why I hadn't stood up to this priest. The thought of humans doing things worse to one another then what devils would do…was shocking to say the least.

"Well if it isn't my assistant, Asia-chan. What happened? Did you finish putting the barrier?" The boy priest says maniacally. Just then, Asia noticed the body on the wall.

"! N-Noooooooo!" She screams and puts her hands to her mouth at the sight. Yes, someone like her…would not be used to seeing such things. Freed however, seems to enjoy the sound of it.

"Thank you for the adorable scream! Oh yeah, this is your first time seeing a corpse like this, isn't it, Asia-chan? Then look carefully. We have the humans that are entranced by a Devil die like this." The boy priest says to her. Asia then looks at me, as if noticing who I am for the first time.

"…N-No…" she murmurs out, before looking at the priest. "…Father Freed…that person…" she begins, but Freed just laughs and cuts her off.

"Person? No, no. This shit here is a Devil. Hahaha, what are you misunderstanding?" Freed laughs out at her. Asia seems confused.

"Ryo-san….is a devil?" She asks, as if not believing it. I look away in defeat again.

"What, what? You guys know each other? Wow. Now this is a big surprise. Is it the forbidden love between a Devil and a Sister? Seriously? Are you serious? " The Priest laughs, looking back and forth between us. I had hoped…that when she found out…it would be from me. So I could explain. That I could show her…that despite the churches beliefs…we're not all evil…that we can be good too. I never would have wished her to find out from this sadistic bastard. "Ahaha! Devils and humans can never coexist! Especially humans from the Church and the Devils are the biggest enemies! Also, we are a group of heretics that was deserted by God. Asia-tan and I are humans that can't survive without the support of Fallen Angels-sama." Freed says. So…I was right, the Fallen ones are working out of that church then. I still don't think this girl works for them willingly though, she even seems troubled by what Freed has said. "Well now, leaving that aside, I need to kill this trash here or else I can't finish my job, so here I come. Are you ready?" Freed says and raises his blade for the final blow. Asia then does something that neither of us think she would do. She gets in front of me, faster than I thought possible. She stood in front of me with her arms spread as if she is protecting me. Both I and Freed look at her in shock. "…Hey, hey. Are you serious? Asia-tan, do you know what you are doing?" Freed says, sounding unsure. The wounds in my legs have healed now, thanks to the dragon properties inside them. If she just distracts him a few moments longer.

"…I do. Father Freed, I beg you. Please forgive this person. Please let him go." Asia says, glancing at me for but a second. I'm…in shock. I don't know what to say, this girl has only met me once, but she still puts her life on the line for me. "I can't stand it anymore… You can't kill people just because they are entranced to a Devil and you also can't kill Devils. It's wrong!" Asia continues defiantly. Freed however, doesn't like that.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!? Don't talk shit, bitch! You also learned that Devils are trash at the Church! Seriously, is there something wrong with your brain!?" He yells at her. He…called her a bitch and insulted her intelligence. I feel my anger increasing again.

"There are good people, even among Devils!" She says, still defiant. Freed just gets even more angry.

"There aren't, idiooooooot!" He shouts at her, and I see her flinch, but still remain strong. I look down and see the wounds in my legs have completely healed by now. But still I'm frozen at the conversation.  
"T-That's what I thought until recently… But Ryo-san is a good person. That fact doesn't change even after I found out that he is a Devil! Killing someone is unforgivable! This kind of act! God won't allow such acts!" Asia says, a little teary. I'm…sorry for being a devil Asia. If only, I could of met you while I was still a half-Fallen Angel.

* BAKI!*

"Kyaaa!" The bastard hit her, with the side of his gun! He then walks over to where she's at, taking her arms and pinning them above her head. "…The Fallen Angel girl told me very strongly that I can't kill you. But I'm getting a bit pissed. Since I can't kill you, than can I rape you or something? If I don't, I won't be able to heal my heart. But before that, I need to kill that trash over there." He says and points his blade at me once more. That does it for me. Rape her. You sick…sadistic…bastard! I'll kill you! I'll kill you myself!

* **DOOOOONN!***

[ **Boosted Gear! Scale Mail!** ] My sacred gear activates and I become enveloped in red armor with green jewels embedded in it. Power radiates from me in wave and Freed looks at me in shock and is unable to react as I punch him in the gut, sending him flying.

"Guah!" He cries out, spitting bile and vomit as he hits the far wall. I'm not finished with him there though, charging forward as he falls to the ground, I launch a side kick into his face, sending him towards the hallway.

"Grack!" He lets out another cry and this time, blood flies from his mouth, and I see a trickle of it running from his nose. He falls to the ground with a groan, and I stare at him, my shoulders going up and down as I breathe heavily.

"Your first mistake was letting me live," I say to him. He gets up on his hands and knees and clicks his tongue at me.

"Basta…Gah!" He begins to insult me once again, but I moved forward kneeing him in the face. His head hits the wall behind him and he spins around a moment dazed.

"Your second mistake was hitting the girl," I say and launch another punch into his temple. He hits the ground again, momentarily stunned. I pick him up off the floor, slamming him against the wall.

"And the third, was threating to rape her, you bastard," I say before head-butting him. He slides to the ground, dazed, but otherwise still awake.

" _Still conscious after a punch like that?_ " I think to myself. He sure is strong, this bastard priest. I move towards Asia, to make sure she is alright. There is a bruise on her cheek, but other than that, she seems unharmed, aside from being unconscious at current. I hear a voice behind me once more, the sadistic laughter of that bastard.

"Boosted Gear? You're guilty of being the owner of a rare Sacred Gear you know? This is interesting! I like this! I'm really turned on right now! I think I'll kill you even slower now okay!?" He yells at me. He seriously is a strange boy. Just as he gets ready to charge me, beaten and bruised and bleeding, I feel a surge of power and see the seal of Gremory appear.

"Ryousei-kun, we've come to rescue yo…woah," Kiba begins and then notices my armor and the state that Freed is in.

"Ara ara. This is awful." Akeno also steps through the portal and looks around, although as her eyes pass over me they go wide with shock.

"….Priest," Koneko says, although she too seems surprised at the sight of me. To think they would come for me…a former half-breed. Perhaps…perhaps not all devils are bad, as Asia says.

"Hyahou! Here's a present for a group of Devils!" The Priest says swing his sword.

* **Ching!** * the sound of metal meeting metal, as Kiba blocks the attack. Heh, thanks prince.

"I'm sorry. He's one of us! We can't let you lay a finger on him!" Kiba says. Freed just laughs.

"Oh, oh! A mere Devil being concerned about their comrade? What are you guys? Devil Squadron, the Devil Rangers? That's nice. I can feel the heat. I'm getting turned on! So how is it? Are you the one sticking it in, and is he the one bending? So are you guys in that sort of relationship?" The bastard says something like that while shaking his tongue out. For some reason, I can't resist.

"He's the bottom, I'm the top," I say. Kiba opens his mouth in surprise and I see his face go pale before turning a reddish color.

"Ryosei-san…" He mumbles. I seriously hope you only took that as a joke… "…What a vulgar mouth. It's hard to believe you are a priest… Oh, that's why you are a "Stray Exorcist", right?" Kiba than says looking at the boy priest. Hmmm, I thought he was a stray.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm vulgar! Sorry about that! That's because I strayed away! I was kicked out! That's why, screw the Vatican! I'm all right as long as I get to cut Devils whenever I feel like it!" Freed declares, continuing to exchange blades with ease with Kiba. I can't believe he's still fighting after everything I put him through. I want to help, but I don't want to leave Asia's side in case she wakes up.

"You are the type that is the most hard to deal with. Someone who feels like they are living by cutting Devils…the one who causes the most harm to us." Kiba says, a dark look on his face.

"Haaaaah!? You know, I don't want to be told off by a Devil? I'm trying to live now just like other people! I'm not in a position where pests like you can talk down to me!" Freed taunts.

"Even Devils have rules," Akeno says, finally taking her eyes off me. While smiling, she has none of the usual warmth in it, and I can feel the killing intent coming off her.

"Nice. I like those passionate eyes. Onee-san, you are the best. I can feel your urge of wanting to kill me. Is this love? No. I think it's a killing intent! Superb! This is great! I love the feeling of intending to kill and getting intended to kill!" Freed says, cackling madly.

"Then disappear." I hear the voice of the one who owns me now. Rias. She's stepped through the portal and is looking at Freed with intense amount of killing intent. She then looks at me…and takes a step back, shocked. "Ryo…san?" She says, a little hesitantly. I nod my head simply. "Boosted Gear…That explains…" She says, then drops it. What…what does it explain Rias? She then notices my posture. Well…I am a little hunched over. Despite the wounds being healed, the pain remains slightly. "Did he…injure you Ryo-san?" She asks me. I nod, though a little hesitantly. I want to show no weakness to her. Rias then looks at the priest, her anger pouring through. "Looks like you have been looking after my cute servant?" She says to him. The boy just laughs though.

"Yes, yes. I have been playing around with it. I was planning to cut his body all over but I was interrupted and it finished as a dream."

* **BON!** * Rias just blasted away a section of the furniture behind the priest! Damn, I didn't even feel a slight increase in her power…so that was just a fraction of it!

"I make sure I never forgive those who harm my servants. I especially can't forgive a lowlife like you damaging my personal possessions." Rias says. Ah, so I am still just a possession to her. Still…the thought that she at least cares about me…is comforting for some reason. Just then, I felt it, a foreign power coming this way…no, not foreign; Dohnaseek. He's got a few others with him it seems.

"! Buchou, there seems to be few Fallen Angels heading to this house. At this rate we will be at a disadvantage." Akeno says it as well. So she must have sensed it as well. Rias looks conflicted for a moment, before she finally nods.

"…Akeno, we will return to our headquarters once we retrieve Ryo. Prepare for teleportation." Rias says after a moment. So, like that we're leaving. Wait, Asia.

"Rias, we take the girl," I say to her. But the red head shakes her head.

"It's impossible. Only Devils can use the magic-circle to transport. Also, this magic-circle can only teleport me and my servants." Rias tells me. I shake my head at her.

"Then go without me, I'll be fine," I tell her. She looks as if she's about to argue, but I pick up Asia bridal style and begin making my way out the door.

"Like I will let you escape!" The priest came slashing at us, but Koneko threw the sofa at him. I waved the others on, just as Dohnaseek began to get closer. Getting outside, I flew off into the night, leaving everyone far behind me.

It didn't take us long to reach my home. The poor girl remained unconscious the whole time. I had just laid her down in one of the guest beds, when I felt it. A presence I was familiar with, but all the same it was different. I ran downstairs as fast as I could and burst out the door. What I saw…made my heart stop momentarily. This man…He has blonde looking hair, and he appears to be younger from what I can tell from here. But…I know him. I had sensed him, for only a moment when my parents had been killed. He…he was one of the ones I was hunting. He…seems to be staring at my house, almost exactly where I had left Asia. However, he seems to finally notice that I am outside, and with a smile, teleports away. That man…no that devil. I know him, though I know not his name. Why was he here? What was he watching us for? I will find out the answer to these questions and more…but first, I have to make sure the nun is ok. With a sigh, I finally dismiss my armor…and head upstairs. The moon is beautiful this night, full in the sky of stars.

 **And Finished. Sorry this took longer then I thought it would. Works been killer and things will be slow for the next couple of months unfortunatley. So, both this and my other story will be getting updated at a slower rate then I was working at originally. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and please, keep reviewing. Till next time!**


End file.
